A single-wafer substrate processing apparatus may be used in a step of manufacturing a semiconductor device, for example. This substrate processing apparatus includes multiple processing parts that house one substrate and process this substrate, and a transport robot that transports the substrate into and out of these processing parts (see patent literatures 1 and 2, for example).
In an example of this substrate processing apparatus, multiple processing parts are arranged on each of opposite sides of a linear transport path. The transport robot transports substrates to each processing part one after another in a predetermined order while making straight line movement (rectilinear motion) along the transport path and rotative motion around a vertical axis. As a result, the substrates are processed one after another.